User talk:Gradonic
remember the project foxy :) meet me on chat Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BEN Drowned page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Quality Control (talk) 09:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Banned from Chat You have been banned from chat for a day for continuing a subject when told to stop, and you have had multiple warnings. If you think this is an unfair ban, contact me on my message wall. If life is this, I wonder what dying would feel like. Probably painful. (talk) 00:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat Ban Alright, I'll let you off the hook, just remember to listen for others, and if you see someone who is carrying it on, let a mod know, through PM. RE: The Long and short of it was this: #It was rushed. Good stories take time and patience, and by the style of writing it doesn't seem like you spent much on it. Things went by far too quickly. #There were a few syntax and grammatical errors. You had run-on sentences, and your story seemed to outright refuse to even use a comma. #Random words and objects don't need capitalized. Only proper nouns and the beginnings of sentences. I got where you tried to get at, but it could use quite the bit of improvement before it can pass here. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 17:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE One day long. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Ban Misbehaving in chat and starting fights. You were doing it. Come back in two hours. If you still act up, the ban will be raised significantly as you were warned several times before. Mystreve (talk) 13:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ^ LOL, "Misbehaving" i was pointing out that Reading is a terrible admin, and you banned me, when i said i would drop the convo, looks like someone got butthurt? I AIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT! -gradonic 13:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :You were also asked several times before to let it drop. You didn't. It just happened when you said you'd let it drop is when I banned you. The two hours still stands. :Mystreve (talk) 13:49, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ^ And that is complete and utter bullshit on your part. I AIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT! -gradonic 15:01, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I thank you for your concern, but you were too late. I committed suicide after I went off chat by sticking a knife in my neck. I fainted and I found myself in a beautiful area.I was greeted by my girlfriend and a man who I think was Jesus Christ. She told me not to waste my life over love and that we would see each other soon. I then woke up in hospital, my mother was crying in a chair beside me. She said that I had "died". The strange thing is that the wound from the knife was gone. I don't know how but I know know that I should not waste my life so easily. I have decided to now preach the word of God in my local hospital. Again thanks for your concern. P.S: I'm not lying about seeing Jesus, I truly did. --Average Joe (talk) 16:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC)VeryIrishConor Ban ''Once again you have been banned from chat for misbehaving. And yes, you were. This is getting silly. I'm giving you a week off of chat to think about it. Mystreve (talk) 14:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Edit - Nevermind. Nick gave you two weeks. :Mystreve (talk) 14:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Banned I banned you for two hours, but Nick extended the ban to two weeks based on your past behavior. If you think you deserve a less severe sentence, take it up with him. Likferd (talk) 17:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC)